


Just Fuck Me

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Painplay, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstar Liam, Pornstar Zayn, Power Bottom Liam Payne, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Zayn is a famous pornstar. Liam has only done a few videos. Taking just one look at Liam, Zayn nearly refuses, because he's a top dammit, he's not going to bend for anybody. Not that he has to.





	Just Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but porn- literally, complete with a camera crew. I wrote this over a few hours this afternoon. I hope somebody enjoys it lol.

The producer had already told Zayn about this new guy, giving him some rather basic information, name, age, body type, that was about it. Usually he got more details than that, but Zayn honestly didn't much care today, he just needed somebody to take some frustration out on. 

He padded toward the room where he was supposed to meet this 'Liam' guy, the director walking just behind him. He paused to open the door, hearing somebody talking about something or other. Entering the room, Zayn immediately paused nearly mid step, turning to look toward the director, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

"I don't fucking think so," He hissed, making the guy go a shade of sickly pale. 

"Wh-"

"You know that I don't take shit from anybody!"

"But-"

"No fucking way! I don't give a fuck how much you're paying me!"

"Zayn-"

"No!" He moved as if to walk past the director, but a voice behind him made him pause. 

"This guy?" Zayn fucking hated the little laugh that came after those words. 

He looked back at Liam, who was sitting shirtless on a pale, cream coloured couch, one arm laid out over the top of it, a smirk on his face as he just watched what Zayn was doing. He was so smug sitting there and Zayn just wanted to wipe that stupid look off his face. Liam shook his head, turning back to the camera man. 

"He couldn't handle me, don't you have somebody else?" 

Zayn's eyes widened slightly in anger and he grit his teeth together tightly. "What did you just say?"

Liam gave him this infuriating little smirk, tipping his head to the side. "I said, you can't handle me," He repeated, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"I won't take from you." 

Liam just shook his head with another infuriating little laugh. "And you think you're fit to give to me? Haven't you done any research whatsoever?"

"I don't fucking have to," Zayn hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. He was too pissed to hear the door close, or to realize that the cameras were already rolling, and had been since the beginning of this little 'spat'. 

Liam shifted to stand, and one of the camera men followed him across the room to where he paused to stand in front of Zayn, reaching to lightly smooth a hand over his chest. "You should have." 

Surprisingly, Zayn didn't have it in him to push that hand away, and Liam's fingertips slipped up over his chest toward his neck, tracing over the bare expanse of skin before he leaned forward, pressing his lips just to the underside of Zayn's jaw. 

"I'm not going to let you fuck me," Zayn assured, though he still tipped his head up a bit. 

A hand slipped down over his arm, guiding him to place his hand at Liam's waist. "Oh yes you are," Liam purred. "You'll lay back and let me ride the fuck out of that big dick of yours."

Zayn seemed a little surprised, and he stepped back, a little smirk crossing his face. "You're a power bottom." 

It wasn't even a question, but the look that Liam gave him assured him that he was completely correct. Pushing Liam back roughly, Zayn shoved him toward the couch, not missing the pleased smirk that crossed his face. 

"C'mon, Zayn. Make it worth my time." 

"You fucking bet I will," Zayn growled, shoving Liam down onto the couch before he leaned down over him, pinning one wrist to the soft couch before he tipped his head into a kiss. 

He was so used to people giving in to him and anything he wanted, but Liam had a lot of fight in him. Liam's free hand hitched the hem of Zayn's shirt up over his stomach, fingers trailing over the bare expanse of skin below it. He tipped his head, biting rather sharply into Zayn's bottom lip, which made him pull back with a quick breath. 

Liam just smirked, tugging at his shirt. Zayn sat up to pull it off, and he had just managed to get it over his head when hands pushed hard at his chest to shove him back onto the couch. Liam straddled him, and Zayn finished removing the shirt before dragging him down into another rough kiss that was little more than a tangle of teeth and tongues.

There was the click of a camera, but Zayn just ignored it, nails raking hard over Liam's lower back, leaving raw red lines in their wake. Liam groaned against his mouth, moving to grind down against him. 

Nobody said a word, aware that it would be pretty much useless to get either of them to do anything they were told to, they just filmed what they were doing, leaving it up to them to figure out how this would go. 

Liam sat up, hands pressing into Zayn's chest as he began to grind his ass down into his lap. "C'mon big boy," He teased. "You're straining already."

Zayn pressed his hips up, and Liam tipped his head up slightly, another smirk crossing his face. 

"I've watched a couple of your videos you know," Liam commented, hands reaching to pop the button open on Zayn's jeans before he eased the zipper down. 

"Yeah? And what did you think?" 

"I still don't think you can properly handle me," Liam challenged. 

Zayn dragged his hands down over Liam's sides, slipping them over the tight acid washed jeans he was wearing, squeezing at his ass. "You'll regret saying that." 

Pulling Zayn's boxers out of the way, Liam pulled his cock from the confines, stroking over him with a tight grip. "I hope so." 

He leaned down for a rough kiss before he moved back. Zayn released a quick breath, one hand moving to bury in Liam's hair, fingers curling tight into the strands as a hot tongue slid up the underside of his cock. Lips pressed sucking kisses to the length of him. 

"You'd better get me good and wet," Zayn growled, tugging hard at Liam's hair. "I won't be using any lube with you." 

Liam looked up to meet with his gaze, and Zayn watched those lips slip back and forth lightly over him as he shook his head lightly. "Good, I've always loved a good, raw fucking."

Zayn released a breath, tipping his head back, slowly seeming to realize that he just wasn't going to win with Liam. Lips wrapped around him, and Zayn's hand squeezed tighter, tight enough that he was sure it was causing pain, but Liam didn't seem to care at all. 

He was all tongue and lips as he teased at Zayn's cock, sucking hard as he bobbed his head. And fuck, he did this little flicking thing with his tongue that had Zayn coming completely unravelled underneath him. He pulled away though, moving to press his lips to Zayn's instead, stroking over his cock languidly. 

"What's the matter?" He teased. "You're not already giving up on me, are you?"

Zayn dragged Liam back on top of himself, hands quick to undo his jeans and push them down. He moved to grasp at Liam's ass, fingers squeezing tight on him to drag him into an upward thrust of his hips. 

"Just getting started," Zayn purred, though it was pretty obvious that he was getting desperate for it. 

Liam just smirked before he leaned to crush their lips together, thrusting against Zayn roughly. It didn't take long for the kiss to be broken though.

"C'mon, I want you on me," Zayn demanded, and Liam jumped as a hard slap landed on his bare ass. 

Hands pushed insistently at his jeans, and Liam moved to kick them and his boxers off, shifting back into Zayn's lap once he was fully naked. Zayn took a moment to suck at his fingers, pressing two of them into him roughly. Liam hissed, tipping his head back, and the couch at Zayn's feet dipped as one of the camera men moved to get a good shot of what he was doing. 

He wrapped his free hand around the back of Liam's neck to pull him down into another kiss, making him bend so the camera man would have a good view. From there it wasn't long before Zayn had three fingers in Liam knuckle deep, pressing insistently at his prostate. He could feel Liam's cock leaking against his stomach as he pushed back onto the digits with these little whining moans that Zayn honestly couldn't get over. He sounded just like any other little cockslut tease, but Zayn was now well aware that he was nothing like anything he'd had before. 

"Fuck... gimme that dick," Liam demanded, reaching to push his hand away. 

He laved his tongue over the palm of his hand, making sure to get Zayn good and wet before he shifted forward. Zayn dug his fingers into Liam's hips as he moved to line him up. He paused for a moment though, to give somebody long enough to take a picture and for the camera man to get in position. He began to push down, letting out a groan as Zayn began to slip into him, stretching him open a little more than he had first thought he might. 

He still took it decently easily though, and Zayn didn't give him any time to pause or catch his breath, thrusting up against him. Liam tipped his head up, starting his pace, meeting each of Zayn's movements. He leaned forward a bit, one hand resting against Zayn's chest while the other moved to bury in his hair, pushing his head back. 

Zayn released a little breath, his nails digging in to Liam's sides as he was forced to look up and meet with his gaze. "C'mon Liam, is that the best you've got?" 

Taking it as an obvious challenge, Liam shifted to press his knees a little further apart where they were on either side of Zayn. He began to drop his weight with more force, each thrust making his breath hitch lightly. 

Zayn honestly had never had anybody that could take everything he could give them and he shifted his feet lightly on the couch to pull his knees up a little so he could thrust even harder into Liam, making him give this pleased sort of whine that drove Zayn absolutely mad. He panted, breathless from the exertion, but Liam wasn't doing much better. 

He let one hand move to Liam's ass, squeezing hard at the soft flesh as his other hand landed a sharp slap on the other cheek, and Liam moaned- a proper 'oh fuck me' moan. Zayn knew he wasn't going to last much longer, though Liam seemed to be doing rather well. Refusing to be bested, Zayn reached to wrap his hand around Liam's cock, feeling the way his hips stuttered into the grip. He just smirked, beginning to stroke quickly over the length of him. 

Liam's movements were becoming more deperate, and he leaned back, setting his hands onto Zayn's knees to bear his weight. The new angle made it so much easier for Zayn to hit up against his prostate, and much to Zayn's immense pleasure, it only took a few more strokes for him to cum. 

He tossed his head back with a loud gasp, his fingertips digging into Zayn's knees as he painted strips of white over Zayn's stomach. He wasn't done though. Leaning forward without even giving himself a moment to catch his breath, he began to move again, ignoring the over sensitivity that began to burn through him, intent on finishing this. 

Thankfully, Zayn wasn't too far off either, and within a handful of moments Liam could sense that he was about to explode. And explode he did. Liam honestly hadn't ever had anybody fill him up quite like that. He settled for a moment, panting lightly to catch his breath before he pressed his hands into the arm of the couch just above Zayn's head. He was slow as he leaned forward to lift himself, obviously feeling a little sensitive as he let him slip out. 

He could feel cum slipping down his thighs, but he ignored it, leaning instead to press his lips to Zayn's in a deep, though languid kiss. There were a couple more camera clicks before Liam sat up again, sitting lightly on Zayn's lower stomach. 

The smirk that he was met with assured him that he looked as well fucked as he felt as he stayed perched on top of Zayn. The camera crew finished the recording, but Zayn didn't make a move to push Liam off as he normally would. He was feeling too blissful to really bother with it. If he hadn't been aware that there would probably be another pair coming in rather soon, he would have suggested that they just stay there, but as it was, he didn't have much of a choice but to eventually push at Liam's hip to make him get off. 

He did, though his movements were stiff as he stood up, wrapping the towel he was passed around his waist. Zayn shifted to stand as well, just fixing his boxers and jeans. He picked up his shirt off the floor, following Liam from the room, unable to keep the smirk off his face as he watched the way he walked in this well fucked sort of waddle, a hand set at his lower stomach while the other held his clothes. 

Once in the hallway, Zayn grabbed Liam's arm, pushing him up against the wall roughly before he pressed into a harsh kiss. Liam lifted his free hand to the back of Zayn's neck to hold onto him, obviously enjoying the attention. 

"I wouldn't normally do this, but I'm not fucking you just once," Zayn commented, and Liam bit his lip. "I wanna take you home." 

The kiss that Liam pulled him into was all the answer he needed and Zayn took hold of his wrist to pull him down the hallway to the showers, intent on keeping this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright, as I said, it's just a quick little thing that just took me a couple hours. It was fun to write though, and I hope it's decently fun to read as well. ^-^
> 
> Have a lovely day!!


End file.
